sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Chameleon (character)
Kid Chameleon is a young superhero with the powers of a Chameleon Personal Information Real Name: Bobby LaCerto Age: 15 Location: Quadropolis Created: in 2016 by Tiberius Longo First Appearance: Kid Chameleon (comic book) #1 (Jul 2016) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses *Can climb walls. *Can blend into his surroundings. *Has a long, prehensile tongue Current Era Appearances * Kid Chameleon (comic book) #1 (Jul 2016) Character Biography Bobby LaCerto is a high school student. On a field trip to Hevard University, he notices some strange goings-on. The friendly guard outside the school's bio-chem lab, Ray, is suddenly replaced by a gruff looking man. And when a Fed Up truck drives up, the new guard stops it, and a group of goons surrounds it. They beat up the driver, and inspect the truck's contents. As the goon disguised as the guard, Herm walks by the truck, Kid Chameleon, who was blended into the design of the side of the truck, punches him in the face. Some of the other goons console him and ask what happened (since no one can see Kid Chameleon), when Kid Chameleon attacks them, knocking them all down. Another goon comes around the back of the truck and pulls a gun on him. Kid Chameleon grabs him with his long tongue, and swings him around into the last goon standing, knocking them both out. After receiving praise from Ray and Brayden the truck driver, Kid Chameleon sees the crab insignia on the goon's costumes, and states that he needs to find out what's going on. (Kid Chameleon (comic book) #1, 2016) The next night, Bobby LaCerto is doing homework in his room when he hears on the radio that there's another break-in at Hevard, and there are hostages. He quickly exits out his bedroom window. At Hevard's biochem lab, Officer Daughtry of the QPD is using a bullhorn to try to negotiate with the criminals. Kid Chameleon appears and says he can help. Daughtry is taken aback, and asks how he could get in there. Kid Chameleon "disappears". Inside the lab, the criminals Herm and Stone are nervous, and trying to figure out an escape plan. Another, Fiddler, suggests they call the boss and ask for help. Herm does not want to do that, as it would count as a second failure for him. One of the captured hostages, Professor Newsome, inquires why they are after the Psoralazide, as it disrupts their research into a cure for hangnails. Stone gets angry with her and that's when a voice from above interrupts. Stone can't see Kid Chameleon as he blends into the ceiling. Kid Chameleon attacks with his tongue, knocking out Stone, as Fiddler is shown on the phone. Kid Chameleon then jumps down and quickly defeats Fiddler and Herm. He unties the hostages, and ties up the criminals, while asking the scientists why these guys would want the Psoralazide. Newsome doesn't know, but does know that their boss will be pretty upset that they didn't get it. (Kid Chameleon (comic book) #2, 2018) Category:Hero